


Steven Universe One Shots

by The_Fangirling_Loser



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirling_Loser/pseuds/The_Fangirling_Loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join me on a journey to read beautiful words of beauty! Or in other words, my trash that I published simply to satisfy my SU needs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Universe One Shots

“Ugh, I honestly don’t know how anyone can live like this!” Pearl groaned under her breath, grimacing as she rummaged through a pile of garbage that lie on the floor of Amethyst’s room.  
   
                For years now, the sloppiness of her teammate had constantly and silently picked at the back of Pearl’s mind, slowly increasing her need to succumb to an all-out cleaning spree. Today was the perfect opportunity; Garnet was out on some mission in which she found it too dangerous for the others to accompany her, and Amethyst had taken Steven out to get those greasy bits of fries that they somehow found so delicious. Although, Pearl never could completely grasp the concept of eating. Why would anyone wish to put disgusting mush through their body only to excrete it shortly after?  
   
                As she continued to separate the various items that had accumulated in Amethyst’s room into piles she labeled “Obvious Garbage”, “Actual Items”, and “Questionable”, Pearl felt her hand brush over an unwrinkled, pulpy piece of what felt like parchment. With her curiosity peaked, she gently dug through the surface layer of assortments until she reached what her hand had discovered. Pearl took the canvas with both hands, gripping it tenderly at the corners, as a nostalgic smile crept over her face. Before her lay an almost ancient piece of art that had been painted for Pearl many years ago by a human that the gems had met in the late 1400's. What was his name…? Ah, yes! It was that cordial fellow, Leonardo da Vinci!  
   
                The painting simply depicted both Amethyst and Pearl. The two of them had been much closer in that era, back when things were…easier. Pearl carefully laid her hand over the two of them in loving memory, sighing as she remembered when Amethyst held her as she did in that painting. Her strong arms looped through Pearl’s as she stood from behind, crossing over each other to wrap Pearl in a snug embrace that expressed their unyielding fondness of one another.  
   
“ _What’re you_   _doing_?!” She heard a frantic cry from behind, distinctly of Amethyst’s voice.  
   
                Pearl took in a sharp breath of air, whipping around to face the purple-skinned gem. “I-I, uh, I was simply organizing your things!” Her voice faltered, shaking with surprise.  
   
                Amethyst stomped in Pearl’s direction, her face turning a light hue of red in what Pearl couldn't decide was either anger or embarrassment. “I’m pretty sure I made it clear the last time I found you in my room that I  _don’t want you in here anymore_!” She shouted.  
   
                Pearl gaped, trying to form a sentence to answer Amethyst in her head, but utterly failing. Amethyst was about to continue her scolding, when she glanced down to find what Pearl had clasped to her chest. Immediately, Amethyst closed her mouth, calmed herself, and silently climbed atop one of her mounds. As she reached the top, she sat down and folded her legs over each other, leaning forward enough that her face lay pressed against a single leg. “A-Amethyst?” Pearl called out, “Amethyst are you alright?”  
   
“No.” The simple, blunt reply hit her.  
   
                Pearl gently placed her feet into a cranny that was surprisingly sturdy for being just a pile of things. With a slight cringe on her face, she began to climb the mass that she could only imagine how many germs must be infesting. When she reached the top, Amethyst sniffled and turned herself enough to face the exact opposite of Pearl’s location. “Amethyst, what’s wrong?” She quietly asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
   
                Pearl expected her companion to pull away and make some harsh comment to hide the fact that every once and a while, Amethyst was capable of expressing her emotions through some method other than sarcasm and crude actions, but she did the exact opposite. Amethyst firmly grabbed Pearl’s hand, pulling her forward and as she was halfway over Amethyst’s shoulder, Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl’s small waist in an upside down, awkward hug. “ _Amethyst_!” She called out in a gasp of bewilderment.  
   
“Just shut up and hug me.” Amethyst grumbled as she pulled her forward just enough to right Pearl’s body into a more traditional embrace.  
   
                Pearl was confused as to what brought on this sudden expression of affection, but at this point, she wasn’t going to refuse it. At first, with hesitant movement, Pearl wrapped her arms around her shorter companion, but within seconds, it all felt so familiar and their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if they were two puzzle pieces. “I missed you.” She heard Amethyst whisper into her ear.  
   
“I know.” She breathed, running her fingers through that exquisite, flawless purple hair of hers.  
   
“Pearl...I love you. I always have.” Amethyst pulled her head away just enough to look into Pearl’s big, blue eyes.  
   
                Pearl only replied with a small chuckle and a pining smile. “All of these years, and you finally decide to tell me now?” She ran her thumb across Amethyst’s cheek, brushing away a single tear.  
   
                Amethyst returned the smile, grateful for this moment. The years had been long and difficult; trying to hide her feelings. At one point in time, they had become very close (the time period in which they had the canvas painted for them) but Amethyst had quickly distanced herself when she found that she had started feeling something for Pearl that was more than just friendship. She didn't want to love anyone. She  _couldn't_  love anyone. It was forbidden back where the gems had originated. Now, they were free from their control, they couldn't be reprimanded for being more than pawns in an army, they were free to do whatever they pleased.  
   
“Just kiss me already.” The usually precautionary and sensible gem demanded.  
   
Amethyst was taken by surprise at Pearl’s sudden dominance. It was a new factor, but one that was surprisingly pleasant. With no sign of hesitation, she leaned in close. In that one moment, their lips crashed together, they laughed, and they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my cuties! I know I'm not the greatest, and most people probably won't, but if you wanted to, you could leave suggestions for some more SU one shots. I'm not saying I'll be able to do them in record time, or even that I'll do them, but it always helps to have suggestions.


End file.
